A walk to remeber
by MstValuableplaya
Summary: Max and Logan find a cure, but all good things dont last long...COMPLETED
1. Take away

A walk to remeber  
  
Max got back from a run she did for Logan. She had to save a young girl from an attempted murder from her ex. Max saved her before anything could happen.  
  
Logan's  
  
Max entered clearly upset.  
  
"You sent me to go help that winch. And when I did she got mad at me for hitting her boy toy." She said catching a seat on the couch.  
  
"I am sorry," he said. "I did think she was going to need some help."  
  
"Oh that's cool. I mean I wasn't bitchin about it. It is just I didn't want to help someone who didn't want my help that's all." She said. "What is that I smell?"  
  
"Just some pasta," he said smiling at her. "You want some."  
  
"No, I don't," she said getting up and ready to go. "But you could make me a plate to go if you want."  
  
"Sure" he said rolling over to the stove making a plate for her.   
  
She went over to get. "Thanks" she said, "No sign of Asha tonight?  
  
"She was a little sick." He said.  
  
"Oh, well I'm kinda out of it. I should be heading home." Max said.   
  
"I'll call you later." Logan said.  
  
  
"Cool no rush." She said opening the door. "See ya"  
  
"Goodnight" he said.  
  
Max's  
  
She went in and fell right to sleep. She was so pooped after all, she did today.  
She woke up at dawn. She was pumped. She jumped up and took a nice hot shower. She then got dressed and ready for work.  
  
Jam pony   
  
Max entered and was immediately greeted by Original Cindy.  
  
"Hey girl wassup," Cindy said.  
  
"Nothing just feelin little energized." Max said, "We going to Crash tonight?"  
  
"No I can't got something to do," she said rolling her eyes. "Me and my new lickety boo, gonna spend some time together."  
  
"Oh," Max said, "Then I guess it's just going to be me and Alec."  
  
"Hey Maxie," Alec said walking over to them.  
  
"Hey," Max said, "Going to Crash tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Alec said, "You look like your in a good mood."  
  
"Arent I always-" She was cut off.  
  
Suddenly a group of people in military garb entered in with guns firing. Max and Cindy ducked. Alec moved out of the way.  
  
"Girl what the fuck is happening?" Cindy asked  
  
"Don't know going to find out though." Max said standing up.  
  
"Nobody move and no one gets hurt. 452?" one of the gunmen asked.  
  
"Sure right here. What you want?" Max said.  
  
He went over to her and grabbed her arm. "Whoa whoa whoa. I don't know who you are or what you are going to do so I would think you should let go." She said.  
  
"Ok" he said as he tossed her across the room.  
  
Max then noticed how strong he was. Another manticore project. No he could not be. She ran over to him and did a round house to his face  
  
. He blocked and reversed it. She fell to the ground.  
  
Cindy rushed over but was blocked by another of the gunmen.   
  
Alec kicked him from behind, but was tossed across the room too.  
  
"You have to come with us," he said grabbing her arm. "The final stage is in affect"  
  
"Final stage," she asked puzzled. "What does any of this have to do with me?"  
  
"This is it Max, you thought we would not find you but we did."  
  
Suddenly a van crashed through the door. The guy tossed Max in.   
  
"Cindy tell Logan!" Max screamed.  
  
The van took off...........................  
  
To be continued if there are alot of reviews :) 


	2. I'll always remeber

I'll always remeber  
  
Logan's   
  
Alec andCindy just got in. She was clearly upset over what just happened. Logan assured her that nothing was wrong just a misunderstanding. He even knew he was lying.  
  
"Were did they take her?" Cindy asked. "Just point the way. That is my girl ya know."  
  
"I know, so they were like military men."  
  
"Yes and they were strong as shit." Cindy replied walking back and fourth.  
  
The phone began to ring.  
  
Logan wheeled himself over to it and picked it up. "Hello," he answered. "Who is this?"  
  
"We have your adversary. You know the one with the super strength, who can run very fast. We have her here. You can have her back for five grand in cash." The distorted voice said.  
  
"Okay tell me when and were." He said clearly nervous "I have it all now."  
  
"That is good we will call you back soon." He said. "Stay by the phone"  
  
Then all he got was a click.   
  
"So what's up?" Cindy asked puzzled and clearly confused.  
  
"I know who has Max, or at least I think I do. They want five grand large and in cash."  
  
"Oh you don't have it?" she said "Just trying to keep Max alive. Smart "  
  
Lab  
  
Max laid on the ground chained up. She struggled to get free when she woke up. She saw someone was watching her so she stopped.  
  
"Uh can you people please let me go? I mean I didn't do anything bad."  
  
"Then what were you doing." The guard asked.  
  
"Just trying to be me."  
  
Suddenly his earpiece blared. "Sedate her and bring her to room 314."  
  
"Okay over and out."  
  
"You aren't going to hurt me." Max said coldly.  
  
"You so sure about that, missy" he said bringing a needle over to her.  
  
He took her arm out of the cuff and began to poke her. That instant she got him in a chokehold and stuck the needle in his neck. She took the keys and unleashed herself. She began to walk along the hallway staying cautious of her surroundings. She heard someone yelling and she peeked through the keyhole, pupils enlarged.  
  
What she saw hurt her to her heart. Zack was being held down getting his blood drained. She kicked the door open. "Let him go," she said moving towards him. "That is my brother you are hurting."  
  
The guard who was behind the door unleashed his taser. He lashed out at her. She dodged every hit until she kicked it. It did not break. He lunged himself once more and she moved out of the way. His hand landed in the sink full of water. He fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Max what are you doing here?" Zack asked as she un-cuffed him from the chair.  
  
"I was taken," she said with a look of disappointment. "I didn't know were I was."  
  
"You let them take you," he said "You are slipping Max"  
  
"Thanks" she said getting him from the chair.  
  
"I have something to tell you it is really important." Zack said.  
  
They ran as the doctors called for backup. The guards caught up with them shooting darts at them. "Window" she said to him.  
  
"Yeah I'm already there." He replied.  
  
She did a leap for the window crashing through it. She did a tuck and roll. Where is Zack? She wondered.  
  
A dart hit him. He laid there lying on the ground.  
  
She did a leap back up for him. They already began to drag him back to the lab. No, this cant be happening. She turned to head out as a taser hit her in her back. She fell to the ground  
  
Logan's home  
  
The phone rang once again. "This is Logan were is she?"  
  
"She is going to be at east 22 third building from the left. Be there twenty minutes"  
  
He was ready. Cindy headed back to work, as Logan wanted.  
  
Building  
  
Max was tied up to a chair. They had already done what they wanted to do to her. Logan entered in his wheel chair.  
  
"Max!" he screamed  
  
"Don't worry she is certainly out of it."  
  
"Think again." She said jumping up and crashing on the floor breaking the bottom of the chair. She kicked the gun out of his hand. It landed right into Logan's lap. He shot at the gunmen. She broke out. "You guys should really see how much stuff you put in those sedatives."  
  
He kicked her crashing into a crate. She jumped back at him unleashing punches and kicks. He took her by the neck and began to choke her. She reversed him and grabbed him sending him crashing through the window. Two more guards came at her. She ran over to Logan. Alec was waiting in the car and they were off.  
  
Logan's  
  
Max sat down. She was clearly spooked. "What do they want with me, huh?"  
  
"I am clearly sure it has something to do with this." He said printing out something and handing it to her. "You see Manticore wasnt destroyed. And they must know about you not having any junk DNA. So they did something to you. They're trying to correct the flaws of their first projects. I think." Logan said, "We should go see Sebastian."  
  
Sebastian  
  
"They did something to your blood." Sebastian said. "You will begin to change."  
  
"Huh? Can you please tell me what I am becoming?" Max asked  
  
"You aren't becoming something you are dieing." He said glazing at the floor. "You don't have much time left. A week tops"  
  
She had to sit down until she noticed she was. "They're killing me?"  
  
"Yes," Sebastian said.  
  
"But," Max said.  
  
"We can beat this." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah," Max siad, "We can."  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Logan asked.  
  
"I am going to stay with you," she said, "This is how I see it, I don't have much time so I might as well make the best of it.... With you"  
  
Logan smiled, "I love you,"  
  
"I kind of love you too." Max smiled.  
  
"Here is something." Sebastian said, "What ever they put in Max has clearly destroyed the virus that was preventing you two from touching."  
  
Max and Logan smiled at each other.  
  
"That's just like Manticore to cure me, when I only have a week to live." Max said.  
  
Logan touched her hand, "Let's go to my place."  
  
To be continued 


	3. Dont go away

There by your side  
  
Logan's 7:59 am   
  
Max woke up first and looked at the one she had just slept with. No she did not sleep with him she made love for the first time. She kissed his chest and he woke up. They looked into each other's eyes. They kissed again.  
  
"I wont let you die." He said kissing her again.  
  
"I don't care, I guess it is my destiny to die. Predestined to live to twenty I guess." She said trying to see eye to eye with him. "Don't you understand all of our fighting we were just showing each other how much we loved one another."  
  
"I know but... I can't let you die." He said.  
  
"Please don't get all Tuesday night movie on me. I just ain't up for it." She said getting up. She headed for the bathroom. She jumped into the shower.  
  
Logan got out of the bed and rolled over to the bathroom. "I'm sorry," he said pulling the shower curtain. "I love you now more than ever."  
  
"Well ready to go another round?" she said helping him into the shower with her and they made love again.  
  
Lab  
  
Dr. Corbo walked into the lab. "I just got the vaccine to stabilize the blood of the first wave of manticore projects." He said moving towards another doctor.  
  
"This is great," the other doctor said. "Now all we need is the other projects."  
  
"Yes send out the squads." Dr. Corbo said.   
  
Jam pony  
  
Max entered in full smiles. She even said what's up too Normal. Weird, he thought. She had a new beat to her step. She went over to her locker. "Hey, Cindy what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, you?" Cindy said. "I mean you were taken from here. You okay, boo"  
  
"For sure, I'm cool." She said smiling.  
  
"No you are more than cool. Somebody been giving you some happy's haven't they?" Cindy said.  
  
"You know, I could have been dreaming but I wasn't." she said.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Logan he is so perfect." She said slamming her back against the locker. "This is so the life."  
  
"You are acting to school girly for me." Original Cindy said, "Waht about that virus bitch?"  
  
"There was a cure." She said. "Remember that wedding meand Logan went to Last year. Maybe we should get married.You can be my ghetto bridesmaid. It would be off the roof."  
  
"This is not you. What alien took your brain and replaced it with I don't know someone who is living in a different world when we could buy stuff that we wanted?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
" It aint me just the way I feel today." She said.  
  
Streets of Seattle  
  
Max was on a run. 34th street was around the corner. Atop the roof was a squad member.  
She knocked on the door. No one answered. She turned around and then...  
  
"Hey are you452?" the squad guy asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she said bouncing off her bike.  
  
"Manticore!" he said walking towards her.  
  
She started to back away. She then did a jump onto her bike and started to petal. He leaped for her and knocked her off. She elbowed him in the gut while he got back up and kicked her. She did a back flip and landed on her feet. He charged again as a van came from the alley.  
  
"You should have fought harder." He said.  
  
"Okay" she said as she kicked him, she felt some of his ribs break. "How's that"   
  
He fell to the ground. The doors of the van opened and three more popped out. She knew they were stronger than the average human was so she ran. They cornered her. She did a jump and landed over top of them. They shot some of the vaccine into her. She dropped to the ground and had a seizure. They drove away.  
  
A few minutes later, she got up after a few people walked by her pointing. She got up to notice her bike was gone. She was going to panic but she did not even care. She started to walk. Until, she saw someone riding her bike. She was mad so she started to sprint. She caught the guy. She tossed him off.  
  
"Didn't your mamma ever teach you not to steal?" she asked kicking the guy.  
  
"I didn't know it was yours."  
  
"I don't care don't take what does not belong to you."  
  
He started to run "Bitch!" he said.  
  
"I know!" she said hopping on starting to ride on.  
  
Logan's home  
  
She told him about what had happened today. He didn't know what to say. It was getting late and he made some dinner so they sat down and ate.  
  
She kissed him and they laid in the bed a little later until the seizures started again worse. She fell to the ground. He felt her pulse but there was not one..... 


	4. Forever was in your eyes

Conclusions   
  
Logan's home  
  
She lies there on the ground. Max his love was dead. He tried to do C.P.R. No response he started to panic. She coughed. Relief spread across his face. "God I love you," he said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure I'm fine, why what happened?" she asked.  
  
"You died." He stated seeing the confused look she was giving him, he assumed that she had no idea of what happened. "Don't you remember?"  
  
" I don't," she said staring into his eyes.   
  
"Max," Logan said, "I'm so happy your alright."  
  
"So am I." Max said, kissing him softly.  
  
"Wanna go to my bedroom?" Logan asked her.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Jam pony   
  
She entered and went right over to Cindy. "Hey, boo" Cindy said putting on her tennis.  
  
"I died last night." She said.   
  
"Girl, you better do something creative with your time cause penciling in dieing isn't on my agenda," she said "But somebody called me last night concerning you saying something about some money you needed and I gave them Logan's address cause I knew you needed it."  
  
Max's jaw dropped. "I got to go, thanks," she said heading for the door. "Hey, Max you got things to do." Normal screamed at her.  
  
"I have an emergency and I need to go now," she said "Family things" //what I consider Logan family// she thought to herself.  
  
Logan's home  
  
Max burst through the door. It was to late he was lying on the floor. "No!" she said  
She crept over top of his body. She felt a pulse a very slow one. She immediately called for an ambulance. Minutes later, they took him to the hospital. She stayed there to look for clues. Somebody shot him. She went into the bedroom.   
  
She saw a note; Max you know what we have, done it could be worse next time. To avoid that meet us at the old factory warehouse 6:00 tonight.  
  
She dropped the note to the ground she was going to stop these assholes now. She did not have any weapons so the only tool she had was herself.  
  
  
  
Warehouse   
  
She entered with high expectations of a big battle she saw nothing. It was a dark dingy empty place. Her pupils got larger so she could see as well in the dark. Suddenly a kick to her face sent her crashing to the ground. This was going to de a battle in the dark. No problem cause now she could see as well in the dark as she could see in the light.  
  
Another kick came to her back as she grabbed her attacker's neck and tossed him back flying into a crate. This was it the battle for everything a normal life the answers she craved for. She has to stop these assholes once and for all "Stop playing these kiddy games. If you want to fight lets do it right." She said leaping to the next level.  
  
This level had two guys waiting for her. One in the front and one in the back she did a back kick to the one in the backs face. The one in front charged for her knocking her to the ground. She cracked his skull cause she was still holding on to the one in the back. She got up and got the other in a chokehold.  
  
"Tell me who I am and what I am going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, actually I do." He said as he kicked her. "You are going to die in a few hours."  
  
She kicked him and made a clean break. They chased her but they had no luck. She was gone on her ninja 650.  
  
Hospital Logan's room  
  
She entered looking for hope... she got a surprise. He was awake. "I'm okay," he said sitting up.  
  
"Thank god, me on the other hand... I am going to die in the next few hours." She stated pacing the room. "I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"You have to have faith." He said.  
  
"Screw that, my faith is living day by day but now my days are numbered."  
  
"Sorry, I wish there was something I could do." He said. "Something that could make your life better... I have an idea... close your eyes."  
  
She did and he kissed her.  
  
"Thanks," Max said, "I'm still going to die."  
  
"Yeah, how you are going to die?" he said.  
  
"No I do not want to die for gods sake I am only nineteen I have to see the world a little more" she said. "Aren't I suppose to?"  
  
"Yes," he said as he clutched her in his arms tighter than before. "You are suppose to. Lets go home."  
  
"But," she said as he hushed her by putting his hands over her mouth....  
  
Logan's home  
  
They made one final time. They ate dinner for what could be their last. Then the door burst open. "Zack?" Max screamed as she rushed to his aid. He was dying you could see it in his eyes. They were bloodshot.  
  
"Dead I'm dead you will be soon.... The answers lie in the barcode Max. Each one of us was flawed. Each a different one. Unscramble the barcode you will get the answer." He said then his final words. "I love you, sis" he said as he died in her arms. She screamed to the top of her lungs. "No!"  
  
Logan quickly rushed to the computer and hacked into the Manticore files. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked running to his aid.  
  
"The answer, I looked for a cure and it needed a password. I tried everything except..." he was cut off.  
  
"My barcode."  
  
"Correct can someone give the lady a prize." He said. "Turn around"  
  
She did and he moved her hair from her neck and started to type in the barcodes number. "Access granted" the computer said.  
  
"Cool her it is a vaccine made up of the supplements that help your seizures," he said then frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know any trace of them. Wait Lydecker knows about all of this he must have them."  
  
"I will go to him and kick the shit out of him." Max stated walking towards the door. Suddenly, she fell to the ground she was having a deadly seizure. She went out of it.  
  
Logan grabbed a gun and headed out.  
  
Lydecker's office  
  
Logan passed through everything he needed to. It was now or never. He burst into Lydecker's office with a fury. Hate in his eyes and a black trench coat to match.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said then pressing a button. "Can someone get me security?" he said into the phone. Boom, Logan shot it.  
  
"Were is the vaccine?" he said creeping towards him. He knew that he was going to make a break for the door. "No games you want to live you tell me now!"  
  
He walked over to a shelve and typed in a number Max's barcode to be exact. It opened with a swoosh of cold air. "Here it is. Now get out of my face." Lydecker tossed it to him with a solid catch.  
  
He turned to leave. He was shot in the back. He fell to the ground. Lydecker stood over him. "Now you see I was telling the truth this is it but you wont be able to use it."  
  
A shot went to Lydecker's neck. "Now I knew you were going to do that you snake," Logan said kicking him to the ground. "I brought protection." He said unzipping his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest.  
  
"No it is over." He said as he gave Lydecker another shot.  
  
"Why do you want to save her?" he asked as his dieing words.  
  
"Love.and the fact that she is kind of cute."  
  
He said exiting the building now in a rush to get home...  
  
Logan's home  
  
Max was out of it. Now comatose she was barely breathing. He put her in the bed and stuck the needle with the vaccine into her veins.  
  
Hours upon hours passed and countless waiting. She finally woke up. "Wow," she said with a yawn. This got Logan's attention he rushed to her bedside. "Now did you watch over little old me?"  
  
"Yeah, are you better?"  
  
"OF course I wouldn't want to make your little adventure un-worth its wild."  
  
"But what about us?" he asked  
  
"I don't know. I guess we can put a little sex in the city." She said giving him a kiss.  
  
"But I have to find my brothers and sisters. I do not want you involved. I think I know were some of them are. I am leaving Seattle and not looking back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Psych!" she said bursting into laughter. "I finally got what I wanted someone cute and good. In addition, hey the word loyal comes to mind. Me and you we are going to change the world, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you and me together" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
In a second later, they kissed...  
  
Logan fell to the ground. Max gaped in agony. He was dieing. "Max,"  
  
"No," Max said, "Logan."  
  
He was dead. And apart of her knew she was too  
The end 


End file.
